Sign
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Peraturannya, Tendou Maya tidak boleh memberi hadiah di hari perpisahan Sekolah. Sebagai top star, ia hanya bisa menerima. Namun Claudine memohon sesuatu padanya. Akankah Maya memberikannya? This is Maya. Melanggar aturan bukanlah sifatnya.


Story by Spica Zoe

Cast milik anime Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight

.

 _Diamku, bukan berarti tak pernah menyebut namamu._

Tendou Maya

.

* * *

Ingin ia bicara jujur akan keadaan yang tengah berwadah di antara mereka.

Jujur tentang kebenaran yang sesungguhnya tengah ia rasa.

Benar jika tentram itu menghilang ketika memandang wajahnya. Bagi Claudine, jelas bahwa Tendou Maya adalah saingannya. Target yang ingin ia tuju dengan keberanian untuk melampaui batasnya. Tapi, meski tentram itu menghilang, damai lah yang datang menggantikan.

Meski ia selalu mengangkat pedang dan menghunuskannya tepat di depan wajah Maya ketika mereka bertatapan, tapi Maya tidak pernah menganggapnya siapa-siapa.

Apa mungkin sekalipun bahkan di dalam mimpi Maya tidak pernah ingin mengakui keberadaannya?

Keberadaan Claudine yang selalu memerhatikan dirinya.

.

.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Warna ini tidak bagus untuk air. Bahkan dewa air tak ingin memandang wajahmu jika kau memakai ini." Claudine menolak saran Karen yang saat itu menjadi juru kunci untuk memberi Claudine wejangan dalam memilih warna yang tepat untuk pakaian renang yang akan ia hadiahkan ke Maya.

Hadiah perpisahan.

Karen menghela napasnya.

Ini udah yang keberapa kali ia memberi pilihan warna, dan semuanya ditolak oleh Claudine.

"Tapi kenapa kau sangat ingin memberikannya pakaian renang? Hadiah perpisahan yang aneh." Junna ambil bagian untuk memberi masukan. Dari antara mereka berempat, hanya Claudine saja yang sampai saat ini belum membeli apapun sebagai hadiah.

Perpisahan sekolah untuk angkatan ke-99.

Biar bagaimanapun ini akan menjadi perpisahan yang paling berkesan nantinya. Bagaimana tidak, segalanya yang terbaik ada diantara mereka. Di seluruh angkatan ke-99 yang sudah pasti tak akan diragukan lagi segala kebolehannya.

Claudine menyembunyikan raut kemerahan yang mulai memenuhi pipinya. Membayangkan pertanyaan Junna dan mengulangnya kembali dipikirannya membuatnya merasa gugup.

Kini yang ada dipikirannya jelas sosok Tendou Maya yang menggunakan pakaian renang pilihannya. Dengan warna hitam yang pekat, yang hanya terkait oleh tali-tali sebagai pengikatnya. Lalu, bayangan gadis cantik itu mendekatinya. Meraih pipinya. Dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. _Terimakasih, Kuro-san._ Sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dan segala imajinasi liar yang sekejap mengisi pikiran Claudine itu telah merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu ketat, menjadi penuh rasa.

Memerah.

 _A-aku tidak mungkin ingin membuatnya mengatakan itu padaku! Hmph!_ Batin Claudine tak ingin mengakui.

Beginilah nuansa menuju perpisahan diangkatan 99 oleh kelas A. Ada Karen, Junna, Kaoruko dan Claudine yang meluangkan waktu untuk mencari kado perpisahan. Di sisi lain, beberapa murid juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama kecuali Maya sendiri.

Berbangga hati memang tengah dinikmati Maya. Sebagai _top star_ yang menduduki peringkat pertama membuatnya merasa tidak perlu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Semua orang memang sepakat untuk tidak membiarkan Maya ikut serta dalam pemberian hadiah perpisahan. Sebab sang bintang tidak boleh pilih kasih bukan?

Sebagai bintang yang menduduki posisi pertama, Maya hanya disediakan untuk menerima, tidak memberi. Tidak akan ada orang yang ingin melihat sang bintang memberikan hadiah pilihannya untuk seseorang pun, meskipun pacarnya sendiri. Dan itu berlaku pada Maya.

Kini sambil menikmati teh hijau yang diberikan Mahiru padanya beberapa hari lalu, Maya mengulang masa bahagia yang sudah ia dapatkan dari tiga tahunnya yang berharga selama bersama mereka.

.

Karen merubah sudut mata bosannya menjadi bersinar ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik untuk ia perlihatkan pada Claudine. Siapa tahu gadis keturunan Perancis itu memang tengah mencari hal yang tengah ia raih dan menyerahkannya pada gadis pirang itu. "Ini pasti akan sangat cocok untuk Maya-chan!"

Claudine bergidik setelah memandang apa yang tengah Karen tunjukan padanya. Sebuah pakaian renang bikini yang begitu vulgar, berwarna hitam dan sayangnya itu nyaris sama dengan apa yang baru ia bayangkan beberapa saat tadi.

"I-ini sangat dewasa!" Ucap Claudine gugup. Ia merasa Maya memang tengah ditakdirkan untuk memenuhi bayangan delusinya tadi. Ia malu untuk mengakui bahwa pilihan Karen kali ini adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat dengan kemauannya. Tapi, mengakui itu benar-benar sulit.

"Aku pikir, Maya-han memang akan sangat cocok memakai ini. Kau tahu? Dia punya tubuh yang bagus." Kaoruko menambah rona merah di pipi Claudine.

"B-baiklah. Aku akan me-memberikan ini padanya. Hmmph!"

"Kau terlalu keras untuk tidak mengakui perasaanmu padanya, Kuro-chan." Seru Karen membuat yang lain cekikikan.

Mungkin Karen benar dengan perkataannya.

Claudine mengakui, bahwa ia terlalu keras menutupi keinginan hatinya untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Dibandingkan menganggap Maya sebagai rival, Claudine sebenarnya sangat mengagumi gadis itu. Mengangumi begitu dalam hingga ia memilih untuk tidak membenarkan perasaannya dan membuat anggapan baru untuk membenci dirinya yang mengagumi Tendou Maya hingga perlahan, ia menjadikan Maya sebagai rival abadinya.

Meski ia tahu, Maya bahkan tak menganggapnya sama.

Kerja keras Claudine untuk mengimbangi Maya tidak lagi teragukan. Semua mata bisa memandang keteguhan Claudine untuk berjuang melampaui Maya yang bukan lah sekedar omong kosong. Segalanya terjadi begitu saja hingga mereka pun dianggap sebagai dua kutub yang tak akan bisa menyatu padu.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Claudine."

Claudine menangkap sosok sang pemilik suara dengan pandangan matanya. Sosok yang tengah berada disetiap pikirnya berkerja. Sosok yang selalu menjadi nyata dan kenyataan itu membuatnya terluka. Sosok yang tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu dengan keinginannya untuk mengakui namun begitu sangat dikaguminya.

Claudine menunduk mendengar salam sopan dari Maya yang memasuki ruang latihan. Kali ini tidak sebagai peserta latihan. Tapi, sebagai pemenuhan undangan dari sang gadis keturunan asing yang kini menunduk di hadapannya.

Maya menerima pesan tertulis untuk bertemu di sana. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Jelas Maya tidak akan tahu jika ia belum memenuhi undangannya.

"Menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi sebelum upacara perpisahan dilangsungkan, membuatku sedikit kerepotan." Seru Maya ketika tak mendapati balasan salam dari Claudine untuknya.

Claudine hanya tetap menunduk.

"Apa kau ingin mencuri _start_ dari semua murid untuk memberikanku hadiah?" Tebak Maya iseng. Namun mendengar itu, Claudine langsung menampik senyum sang peringkat pertama yang mungkin bisa melelapkannya dalam tidur.

"A-aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Wajahnya semakin memerah. Gelagat malu-tapi-mau itu tak pernah absen di dalam dirinya. Dan lagi, Maya tak pernah merasa bermasalah dengan sifat Claudine yang begitu. Ia menghadiahi senyuman yang tetap saja membuat Claudine menikmatinya namun tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Lalu, menculikku pagi-pagi begini apa bukan caramu untuk melakukannya?" Tanya Maya tetap tenang dan selalu membuat orang terpesona dengan daya tariknya, terutama Claudine.

"S-sudah kubilang aku tidak sedang melakukannya!" Kesal Claudine sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya, takut jika Maya yang jenius ini mampu membaca suasana hatinya. Suasana hati yang tengah ingin mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa, Claudine ingin bersamanya meski perpisahan ini harus tetap ada.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kaukatakan sampai membawaku ke sini?"

Claudine menautkan kesepuluh jemari tangannya. Memilin diantara mereka untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia tidak pernah segugup ini meski ia akan tampil di panggung megah sekalipun. Menatap dan ditatap ribuan pasang mata. Namun hanya di hadapan Maya, ia seperti tak sanggup berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Maya memicingkan matanya menatap Claudine yang tampil dengan sikap yang berbeda. Ada yang salah. Tapi tak ingin ia pertanyakan. Sebab bukan bagiannya untuk penasaran dengan siapapun selama ia memiliki posisi yang tak bisa ia salah artikan. Lebih dari berapa orang diluaran sana pun mungkin ingin mendapat perhatiannya. Sama seperti Claudine sekarang yang tampak ingin ditanya kenapa.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan, aku akan pergi-"

"T-tendou Maya!"

Baru saja ia berbalik. Maya merasa ada tarikan di ujung tangan seragamnya. Tarikan yang dari pada Claudine padanya. Karena hanya sosok itu yang tengah berada di sana.

Maya memandang ujung tangannya. Mendapati jemari Claudine yang tadi masih sempat ia lihat saling memilin, sebagiannya kini sudah ada di sana menarik pakaiannya. Namun, sang pemilik jemari kini hanya tertunduk di hadapannya.

"Be-berikan kancing keduamu p-padaku!"

Claudine sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Memberanikan diri dan mengumpulkan tekad untuk mengutarakannya. Claudine tidak butuh hadiah apapun sebagai tanda perpisahan dari Maya. Ia hanya butuh Maya dengan segala bentuk keberadaan untuknya. Dan kancing kedua, bukankah jauh lebih romantis?

"Kancing kedua? Untuk apa?"

Claudine bagai kehilangan kekuatan jika harus menjelaskan apa maksudnya. Kancing kedua, bukankah hal yang tengah tren di Jepang jika dalam masa perpisahan sekolah? Kancing kedua yang letaknya dekat dengan jantung, adalah hal yang sangat berharga untuk kita beri pada seseorang di hari perpisahan.

"Se-sesuatu yang berharga milikmu. Bukan kah ka-kancing kedua?" Rona merah sialan. Claudine tidak pernah bisa menutupinya meski ia berusaha keras. Apalagi ketika Maya menanggapi pertanyaan Claudine dengan sebuah senyuman.

Jangan tersenyum Maya, Claudine bisa jatuh tak berdaya.

Maya mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kencing kedua yang masih melekat di seragamnya. Seragam kelulusan yang hanya sekali digunakannya. Apa yang menarik dari kancing kedua ini? Kenapa Claudine begitu menginginkannya.

Kenapa Claudine begitu ingin memilikinya.

"Apa-"

"Kumohon Tendou Maya... Jika pun k-kau tak ingin memberikannya padaku. Kau juga tak boleh memberikannya kepada o-orang lain!" Rona merah di pipi Claudine bertambah. Membuat sisi kewanitaan Saijo Claudine semakin menguar. Menebar sisi manis yang sedetik itu mampu membuat Maya merasa terpanah.

Claudine melepas genggamannya di ujung lengan seragam Maya. Menarik diri untuk menyembunyikan ketiadaberdayaannya. Sekejap ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri dari rasa malu yang tak tertandingi meski hanya menghadap Maya saja untuk saat ini. Agar Maya tak melihat sisi lemahnya. Karena baginya, Maya saja yang tak boleh melihat kelemahannya. Karena ia memang hanya ingin Maya mengakui kehebatannya saja.

Setelah membiarkan waktu berjalan lebih lama diantara mereka, Maya meraih tangan Claudine yang meremas kehampaan. Dengan penuh kelembutan sampai membuat Claudine terkejut karena ketidakdugaan bahwa Maya meraih tangannya. Dan meletakan sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

Sebuah kancing kedua yang ia inginkan.

"Kulihat kau sangat menginginkannya. Akan kuberikan." Maya berucap penuh dengan kelembutan. Damai yang entah dari mana pun menyapa membungkus mereka dalam nada yang tak terdefinisi nyamannya. "Tak ingin kusebut ini sebagai tanda perpisahan. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku tak diijinkan memberikan hadiah pada siapapun. Meskipun aku sangat ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, ini tidak masuk hitungan 'kan?" Maya mengakhiri kesungguhan hatinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Kesungguhan hati yang membuat Claudine terpanah diam tak berdaya. Mematung begitu lama sampai semua ucapan Maya diterjemahkan oleh perasaannya.

Sungguh kah itu?

Sungguh kah jika Maya ingin memberikannya sesuatu?

Tidak. Tidak perlu diberi. Menjadi orang yang selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk selalu bersama dengannya saja, Claudine sudah sangat berterimakasih.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu-"

Angin memang tak tampak oleh mata. Tapi ia bisa menunjukan keberadaannya yang nyata. Seperti cinta yang tak tampak oleh mata, namun begitu hangat di jiwa.

Begitu pun Maya. Juga perasaan Claudine yang kini tengah dipersatukan oleh sebuah kecupan.

Kecupan ringan namun basah.

Maya mendapati jarak diantara dirinya dan Claudine tak lagi memiliki batasan. Remasan dan dekapan Claudine di beberapa titik tubuhnya menandakan seberapa rapuh Claudine dengan keputusan yang ia pilih untuk memberanikan diri mengecup bibirnya.

Maya tak menutup matanya. Mimik wajah Claudine yang takut membuatnya ingin tertawa. Dan sebelum Claudine menyerah mengecup Maya yang tak menunjukan respon apapun; membuat Claudine merasa tak dianggap, Maya malah mengecup kembali bibir Claudine setelah gadis itu melepas kecupannya.

Hmm.

Maya melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Claudine lakukan padanya. Tapi Claudine merasa ragu bahwa perasaan yang Maya gunakan pun sama dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuro."

Dan sebelum banyak kata lagi yang terucap, Maya mendekap tubuh terkejut itu dengan penuh kehangatan darinya.

"Aku selalu mengaggumi kehebatanmu."

Bukan 'kan? Perasaan yang Maya miliki untuknya.

Perasaan 'suka' yang Maya sampaikan ternyata tidak sama dengan perasaan 'suka' yang ia miliki.

Suka?

Iya. Claudine menyukai Maya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

Cinta.

Ini cinta, Maya.

Maya terkejut. Teriakan Claudine membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku mencintai Tendou Maya."

.

* * *

.

Riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri pidato dari siswi terbaik di upacara perpisahan. Dan itu jelas adalah Tendou Maya. Semua mata memandang kecantikannya. Mengakui kehebatannya. Sebab ia memiliki segalanya.

Segalanya.

Bahkan, hati Claudine pun telah ia miliki sekarang.

.

Claudine menutup pintu kamarnya.

Menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Kamar ini telah menemaninya selama tiga tahun masa sekolah. Memberikannya tempat paling nyaman selama berada di sana. Saksi bisu seberapa ingin ia menanti perhatian Maya akan dirinya.

Claudine menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang. Setelah upacara perpisahan yang melelahkan. Rasa cemburu membebaninya kala melihat begjtu banyak senyum dan kekaguman teruntuk Maya oleh para siswi lainnya. Dari pada menanggung beban begitu banyak oleh rasa cemburu, lebih baik Claudine mendekam di dalam kamar yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

Claudine menoleh ketika mendapati sesuatu di ujung kepalanya ketika ia berbaring di atas peraduannya. Sebuah kotak tak berbungkus yang ia yakini bukan miliknya. Ia ingat tadi ia tidak mendapati apapun tadi di atas ranjangnya sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari kamar ini untuk menemui Maya di ruang latihan. Ia pun tak akan membiarkan apapun berada di atas ranjangnya.

Lalu, milik siapa ini?

Claudine merasa tertantang untuk membukanya. Mungkin ada seseorang yang ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya. Mungkin saja ia pun memiliki hak untuk dikagumi seperti Tendou Maya...

 _Dariku Tendou Maya, orang yang selalu ingin melihatmu tersenyum kepadaku. Terimakasih untuk tiga tahunnya, Kuro._

Dan kalimat yang baru saja Claudine baca dari sebuah amplop yang terdapat di dalam kotak tersebut, jelas tulisan tangan dari Maya.

Dan jelas itu untuknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku rasa kau memang gadis paling beruntung di dunia, Kuro-san." Futaba menatap Claudine yang masih saja tersenyum ketika mendapati bahwa dirinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Maya beri hadiah. Melanggar peraturan bukanlah sifat Maya. Tapi kali ini demi Claudine.

Pertemuan pertama Claudine dan Futaba setelah mereka lulus. Mereka kini masuk di Universitas yang sama. Dan Claudine tak tanggung-tanggaung membocorkan kebahagiaannya untuk Futaba yang bisa ia percaya.

"Dan apakah kalian telah bertemu setelah kelulusan?" Tanya Futaba ingin tahu. Karena yang ia tahu Tendou Maya melanjutkan pendidikannya ke negeri luar. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Maya tipe orang yang mampu melakukan apa saja, untuk Claudine.

"Tidak. Belum pernah."

"Ehh?" Futaba merasa kalah karena tebakannya salah. Tidak romantis sama sekali, hubungan mereka.

"Tapi dia mengirimku sesuatu." Seru Claudine sambil mengambil ponselnya, lalu menunjukan sesuatu pada Futaba yang setelah melihatnya, langsung tersedak Takoyaki miliknya.

Sebuah foto menampilkan sosok Tendou Maya dengan pakaian renang di sebuah pantai dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan; selain Maya sendiri. Sangat cantik dan seksi. Cocok sekali dengan lekukan tubuhnya. Dan itu...

"Pakaian renang yang kau belikan sebagai hadiah perpisahan padanya?" Futaba menebak. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu tahu, tapi Kaoruko memohon membelikan bikini yang sama dengan yang Claudine berikan pada Maya dan itu persis seperti yang Maya kenakan di dalam foto milik Claudine.

"Tepat sekali." Claudine membalas dengan semangat. "Dan kau harus tahu, Futaba. Dia itu sangat baik padaku." Mata Claudine tampak berbinar menjelaskan. "Dia tidak pernah merasa terganggu jika aku menghubunginya kapanpun, dan dia selalu merespon baik perhatianku."

Futaba ikut senang mendengarnya.

"Dia pasti sangat menyayangimu."

.

.

.

* * *

Buat mbak May, tetap ganteng ya mbak. Love.

Akhirnya bisa buat fiksi pertama bahasa Indonesia :') terharu.

.

 _ **EDIT 27/09/2018**_

.

PAS SAYA DAPAT NOTIF ADA YANG REVIEW. SAYA KAGET GILA.

Ternyata ada yang notice fiksi gak guna gini. Terimakasih.

to RedJacket99

Thankyou sudah baca.  
Saya baru tahu dia orang Perancis, bukan jerman hahaha  
Oke ijinkan saya edit ya.

Sbnarnya saya bukan spesialis nulis yg 'canon' atau ala ala anak SMA. Kayak di fiksi ini.  
Lebih suka cerita adult and umur mature kalau buat cerita.  
But, karena saya kebelet kesemsem sama MayaKuro dan kebetulan blom ada yg nulis pake Indo, saya jadi gak mikir ini itu lagi buat nulis dan publish.

Dan kaget dapat notif review. Mikir 'gila! Ada yg review!'  
Saya pikir fandomnya gak rame.

Kurang lebih,saya minta maaf jika fiksinya kurang bagus.  
Dan saya berterimakasih sudah ada yg baca.  
Terimakasih dan salam kenal.  
Saya Zoe.

.

Dan untuk meikooo, saya tagih tinggalin review lah! pembaca senyap muluh.


End file.
